


заурядные люди

by diamondogs (glassbones)



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Other, Slow Build, Из Друзей В Любовники, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, повседневность, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5132114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassbones/pseuds/diamondogs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эзра Фелл и Тони Кроули - два заурядных человека.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ordinary People](https://archiveofourown.org/works/407890) by [Daegaer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer). 



> От автора: Я бы никогда не написала бы это без помощи замечательных graycastle, afrai, deannie, foreverdirt, carandol, carmarthen и Колина из художественного магазина. Отдельное спасибо snowballjane, которая прошлась по улицам Сохо с целью проверить ассортимент местных магазинчиков и из-за этого серьезно пострадала от фруктовой кожуры. К счастью, прохожие убедились в том, что с ней все было в порядке.  
> От переводчиков: очень легкий PG, семитская культура.

Эзра сидел за прилавком магазина, постукивая ручкой по бумаге и сосредоточенно хмурясь на кроссворд. Пять По Горизонтали одерживала над ним верх. Колокольчик над дверью зазвенел, когда кто-то вошел. Он посмотрел вверх, чтобы увидеть темноволосого молодого человека в солнечных очках, оглядывающегося в полумраке.  
  
"Привет, Эзра," сказал парень, приблизившись к прилавку.  
  
"Доброе утро, Тони," ответил Эзра.   
  
Юноша улыбнулся, снял солнцезащитные очки и протянул Эзре руку.   
  
"Извини, ужасные пробки на дороге."  
  
"Всё нормально, не стоит извиняться, в это время практически невозможно нормально ездить по центру. Ну что, может, приступим?"  
  
Тони снова оглянулся.  
  
"Конечно. Я могу осмотреть ту комнату?"  
  
Эзра провел его в подсобку. Он потряс головой в притворном изумлении над старыми книгами и немного осмотрелся вокруг.   
  
Пыль устремилась к его лицу, когда он неосторожно поднял стопку книг слишком быстро. Он положил их на место уже более осторожно, покашливая.  
  
"Окей," сказал он. "Всё в порядке, так что давай начнём, тем более, что мы уже обсудили мою цену за комнаты. Думаю, сегодня можно всё упаковать, куда-нибудь приткнуть и помыть стены. Завтра я займусь потолками и отшлифую и покрою лаком полы. В четверг я займусь стенами и столярными работами, а потом решим, что ещё останется доделать в пятницу. Думаю, я закончу где-то к полудню пятницы, и тогда все вещи и мебель можно будет вернуть в магазин обратно в понедельник. Такой план по времени тебе подойдёт?"  
  
Эзра кивнул. Тони отремонтировал несколько магазинов в округе и все отзывались о нём как об организованном, быстром и, самое главное, честном человеке, который не пытался надуть людей. Если он сказал, что что-то сделает, это будет сделано. Через некоторое время Эзра обнаружил себя упаковывающим книги и переносящим их бесконечное количество раз вверх по лестнице в его квартиру, которая находилась на втором этаже.   
  
“Тебе здесь будет не развернуться”, ухмыльнулся Тони. “По крайней мере, это всего лишь на пару дней, так ведь?”  
  
Разобранные шкафы находились в прихожей, что затрудняло подъем по лестнице.   
  
Потом Эзра был тактично отодвинут с пути, а комнаты - подметены и вычищены; ветхая краска - тщательно смыта Sugar Soap. В штукатурке было обнаружено удручающее количество трещин и небольших дыр , которые надлежало тщательно заполнить шпаклевкой. Они обнаружили, что им нравятся одни и те же сериалы, и Тони пришлось взять перерыв, чтобы оспорить мнение Эзры о персонажах сериалах 24 Часа.  
  
"Ким Бауэр," ядовито сказал Тони, "Бог не наградил исключительным умом."   
  
"У неё стресс. И она скучает по матери," сочувственно ответил Эзра.  
  
“Ты действительно так спокойно наблюдал над тем, как она попалась в ту ловушку?” Прошу тебя. Не говоря уже о том, как спокойно она пошла в притон с тем психом. О да, она действительно женщина большого ума.”   
  
"Ну, в результате-то всё закончилось хорошо," ответил Эзра. "Единственная, кого мне действительно жаль, так это Шерри Палмер - она умерла девственницей.”  
  
Тони взглянул на него с тихим ужасом в глазах и вернулся к работе. К концу дня Эзра начал чувствовать себя бесполезным и компенсировал это, ежечасно делая чай.   
  
Необходимость протискиваться между шкафами чтобы подняться по лестнице к туалету забавляла Тони, хотя Эзра подозревал, что он просто находит концепцию такого количества книг в одном месте эксцентричной и забавной. Наконец, комнаты были признаны пригодными для внутренней отделки. Тони испачкался с головы до ног. Он провёл почерневшей рукой по волосам и поморщился.  
  
"Ну я и вымотался. Шлифовальную машину заберу завтра рано утром, совсем рано; я подъеду за ней самое позднее в восемь утра. Тебя это устроит?"  
  
Эзра кивнул.  
  
"О да. Не то что бы мне пришлось далеко ехать, в конце концов.”  
  
Он проводил Тони, направившегося к выходу, и замер в удивлении, когда увидел машину, в которую Тони совершенно спокойно закинул свою тяжёлую сумку. Это была потрясающая, сияющая открытым верхом винтажная, массивная, надёжная, с огромным капотом машина, которая могла бы вместить гораздо больше людей, чем членов среднестатистической семьи с несколькими детьми и маленькой собачкой. Тони увидел его лицо и улыбнулся.  
  
"Красавица, правда? Она досталась мне от пра-прадеда, правда, он на ней не ездил - она всё время стояла в гараже, защищённая брезентом, видимо, ждала, пока я её спасу. Ты не поверишь, сколько мне пришлось вложить в эту детку, чтобы привести её в дееспособное состояние. Но это, несомненно, того стоило, это же Бентли двадцать шестого года. С шестилитровым двигателем. Обычно на таких тачках ездили на гонках и ралли, но у моего пра-прадеда хватило здравого смысла найти необъезженный автомобиль."  
  
"Как же ты её починил?"  
  
"Спасибо интернету за это. Серьёзно, ты не поверишь, сколько ссылок выдаёт Google, когда ты вбиваешь '1926 Бентли' в строку поиска."  
  
Эзра попытался принять умное выражение лица и сделал вид, что понял всё сказанное. Или хотя бы половину от всего.  
  
"А ты думал, я на каком-нибудь Форде Транзите езжу, да?" хитро прищурился Тони.  
  
Эзра виновато улыбнулся. "Ну да."  
  
"Это не в моём стиле. Совершенно не в моём. Увидимся завтра."


	2. Chapter 2

“Ты действительно сказал Джамиле из салона красоты, что она должна уволиться и стать певицей?” спросил Эзра на следующий день, наполняя краской поддон и осторожно передавая его Тони.

"Ага. Ты когда-нибудь слышал, как она поёт? У неё талант, точно тебе говорю, талант.”

“Мэнди жутко зла на тебя. Она говорит, что не знает,  _где_ сможет найти другую настолько перспективную подмастерье.”

Тони улыбнулся, нанося светло-голубую краску на стену. 

“Мне действительно нравится этот оттенок”, сказал он. “Посмотри на кроющую способность этой краски. Дешевая краска - всегда ошибка.” 

Новая краска отлично перекрывала предыдущий слой, видимо, из-за содержания диоксида титана, как сказал Тони. Эзра не знал, что это на самом деле означало, но он был счастлив отделаться от достойного сожаления оттенка розового, в который был покрашен магазин, когда он его купил. И ему нравилось название краски. “Небесный” звучало гораздо лучше, чем “Cладкий Пирожок”.

“Ну, как мне кажется, Эзра,” продолжил Тони, “Джамиля могла найти себе где-нибудь маленькую миленькую должность маникюрши и стать скучной и скучающей личностью несколько лет спустя, потому что это занятие на самом деле её совершенно не интересует. Или же она могла попробовать себя в чем-то, о чем она  _мечтала_  и чего _действительно_  хотела. Важно знать, чего ты хочешь.”

"Как ты узнал, что она хочет петь?” спросил Эзра.

"Я послушал её." серьёзно ответил Тони. "Если ты действительно слушаешь кого-то, ты можешь понять, чего он хочет. Если люди получают то, что хотят, это делает их более счастливыми. Если она станет счастливее, я думаю, риск того стоит, правда?”

“Тем не менее, уходить с насиженного места ради  _попсы_  - глупо, особенно при текущей экономической ситуации,” пробормотал Эзра. 

Тони злобно воззрился на него. 

“Ага. Мы, молодые люди, живем сегодняшним днем и совершенно не имеем вкуса”, сказал он. “На самом деле, восточная музыка действительно популярно на данный момент. Она смогла бы прийти к успеху.”

Эзра попробовал не казаться невежливым в своём недоверии.

Тони раздраженно закатил глаза. 

"Ну давай, просвети меня. Включи правильную музыку, тогда уж." 

Эзра спустился и вернулся со своим портативным CD-плеером. "Времена года" Вивальди были подходящей музыкой для ремонта, подумал он. Тони слушал, склонив голову на бок.

"Мило,” сказал он в конце концов. "Хотя не лучшая вещь, которую я когда-либо слышал. И ты сознательно воспользовался самой -- доступной -- вещью, которая у тебя была, да? Не пугай разнорабочего оперой или чем-нибудь ещё сложным, вот в чем идея, да? Ты же не хочешь наложить налог на мой плохой юношеский музыкальный вкус в конце концов." 

Эзра посмотрел на его лукавую улыбку.

“Тут ты должен сказать мне, что годами изучал классическую музыку, да?” спросил он. “Ты собираешься  _каждый_ день заставать меня врасплох?”

“Может быть, два раза в день, если у меня останутся силы,” хихикнул Тони, возвращаясь к работе. “Я сдал музыку на 5. Думал, что поступлю в консерваторию.”

Эзра печально усмехнулся.

“Все хорошо, все хорошо, прости меня. Что бы ты хотел послушать?” 

“Вивальди сойдет. Я привезу еще пару вещей для тебя завтра. Я не поклонник музыки эпохи Ренессанса. Ты знаешь что-нибудь о Джезуальдо?”

"Не думаю,” сказал Эзра. 

"Карло Джезуальдо, Князь Венозы. Итальянский дворянин XVI века,” ответил Тони. "Убил свою первую жену и его любовника, а позже выставил их трупы на всеобщее обозрение. Совсем спятил. Но он очень интересный композитор, экспериментировавший с общепринятыми музыкальными нормами тех дней.”

“О,” сказал Эзра. “Что же, послушаю, если ты принесешь его.”

“Вот это личность,” сказал Тони. “Будь открыт для новых впечатлений, и ты обнаружишь, что они тебе нравятся. Ну, а что о тебе, Эзра? Как ты пришел к продаже подержанных книг? Маленьким мальчиком ты не спал ночами, думая об этом, или как?”

"Нет”, сказал Эзра. “На самом деле, я хотел летать на истребителях. Я даже вступил в Королевские Военно-воздушные силы Великобритании*. Но, эмм, с этим как-то не сложилось. Поэтому я плавно перешёл к торговле книгами.” 

* * *

*RAF -- Royal Air Force

* * *

Тони посмотрел через плечо. 

"Дрейф вместо полета? Почему ты согласился на это? Почему ты ушел?” 

Эзра отвел взгляд. 

“По личным причинам. Но, знаешь, мне действительно понравилось возиться с книгами. Истребитель позволяет взлететь только твоему телу, а книги - душе. Все те, действительно старые, над которыми ты смеялся? Это моя коллекция первых изданий. Собрать ее заняло годы, посещения съездов, охота на людей, которые, возможно, захотят что-нибудь продать. Я не продаю ни одну из них до тех пор, пока не оказываюсь в крайней нужде. Свалка в большой комнате - это то, что на продажу. Действительно приятно видеть, что люди до сих пор любят печатное слово. Даже если столь многие из них предпочитают дрянные любовные романы.” 

Тони иронично взглянул на него. 

“Я думаю, ты действительно счастлив, занимаясь этим делом,” сказал он. “Я бы возненавидел мысль о том, как ты сбрасываешь бомбы или поджигаешь людей. Не похоже, что это было бы хорошим занятием для тебя. Совет от Доктора Тони: “продавай книги”.” 

“Спасибо, Доктор Тони”, Эзру это позабавило. “К счастью, я, кажется, создан именно для этого. А ты? Что случилось с музыкой? Заниматься ремонтом - работа твоей мечты?”

“О, мои cоветы не работают для меня самого,” ответил Тони. “Я лажаю, как и любой другой. Я могу давать хорошие советы, но херово следую им. Я должен был поступить в универ, но я... я отказался по некоторыми причинам. Я сам себе начальник, но окружающие не особенно уважают меня за то, что я делаю. Тем не менее, я общаюсь с интересными людьми. Налей еще краски, будь добр.” 

Он стоял, притопывая ногой, и косо смотрел на Эзру, но быстро отводил взгляд. Он напоминал сжатую пружину, думал Эзра, наполняя поддон краской. И тут Тони внезапно повернулся на каблуках и посмотрел ему прямо в лицо. 

“Эм... Могу я спросить тебя кое о чем? О чем-то личном?”

“Я думаю, да. О чем?”

Тони снова окинул его взглядом с ног до головы, затем быстро заговорил.

“Я хотел спросить тебя о твоем опыте бытия верующим и гомосексуалом, тебе было трудно, когда ты, эм, был моложе? Потому что я--”

“ _Я не гей_ ,” разъярённо прошипел Эзра.

“Нет, подожди, я не хотел расстроить тебя--”

“Я не гей. Как ты посмел?”

Тони подошел и взял поддон из трясущихся рук Эзры до того, как краска разлилась по всей комнате. Он выглядел расстроенным.

"Эзра--” 

“Заткнись, мразь.” 

"Слушай, я дожнен сказать тебе--” 

“Мне нужно купить молока. Я пройдусь по магазинам,” сказал Эзра. И ушел.

Он вернулся только в шесть вечера. Когда он наконец вошёл, магазин был полностью выкрашен, а Тони исчез.


	3. Chapter 3

Следующий день принес в магазин больше грязи и шума, чем в нем было с момента его открытия. Полы были отшлифованы, пыль лежала везде, где только можно, и Эзра спрашивал себя, был ли смысл в уборке днем раньше. Он бы удивился, если бы полы действительно высохли через несколько часов, как обещал Тони.   
  
"Так написано в инструкции," засмеялся Тони. "Хочешь сказать, что не веришь рекламе? Стыдно быть таким циничным."   
  
Объяснив, что полиуретан можно класть на необработанное дерево, только если ты фанат пятен, Тони вышел, чтобы принести краску в то время, как ДСП сохло. Эзра надеялся, что хотя бы косметический ремонт он сделает правильно. Это было недёшево и не то чтобы у него была очередь из клиентов, жаждущих его финансово поддержать. Тем не менее, было уже слишком поздно.  
  
Было тяжело снять краску с задней двери, и он удивлялся, почему они взялись за это в первую очередь после того, как Тони вернулся из магазина, покрыл лаком пол, и потом отшлифовал заново уже отполированный пол. Это выглядело, как пустая трата времени. К концу дня, тем не менее, у него был блестящий пол и сверкающе-белые потолки, а стены были заново покрашены. Его магазин уже выглядел новым. Это стоило потраченных денег, подумал он. Раньше он выглядел _очень_  убого.   
Тони отбуксировал шлифовальную машину к автомобилю и радостно ускакал обратно в коридор.  
  
"Ну, что думаешь?" спросил он. "Я бы сказал, что начало очень даже неплохое"  
  
"Всё уже выглядит совершенно иначе," сказал Эзра. "Я помогу тебе с покраской завтра, потому что я чувствую себя таким _бесполезным_ , глядя на то, как ты работаешь."  
  
“Ты мне за это и платишь”, мягко сказал Тони. “Cможешь передавать мне всякие штуки, как тебе? Тем не менее, не думай, что я дам тебе скидку.”  
Эзра посмеялся над ним и помахал ему из кухоньки под лестницей.   
"Я собираюсь к родителям вечером, буду проходить мимо кошерных магазинов. Хочешь, я тебе что-нибудь куплю?" спросил Тони, радостно принимая из рук Эзры еще одну кружку чая.  
“Что?” сказал Эзра, меняясь в лице. “Ты поэтому шутил о деньгах? Это не очень-то--”   
  
“Эй! Хорош всех подозревать, эдакий ты мудила! Ты ходишь в Западную Центральную Либеральную Синагогу, как и моя тетя Ирен, идиот. Не говори мне, что она еще не рассказала обо мне все в подробностях. О _тебе_  она уже рассказала достаточно.”   
  
"Ой, прости," сказал Эзра, сменяя праведный гнев на смущение. "Ты племянник Ирен? Я думал, эмм, ну, когда она описывала мне своего племянника Энтони, мне казалось, что ему двенадцать. Она очень гордится твоими школьными успехами, по-видимому.”  
  
“В духе тети Ирен”, сухо сказал Тони. “Я был разочарован, не найдя тебя поющим ангельским голосом весь день. Ты бы ее слышал: _“Этот милый мистер Фелл - такой хороший певец. И у него крайне милыйголос, когда он читает вслух, почему бы им не звать его каждую неделю, не понимаю.”_ Будь осторожен, мне кажется, что у нее на тебя есть планы”.

Эзра прочистил горло.  
  
"Я соболезную тебе из-за твоего дяди, Тони. Это стало ужасным шоком для всех нас."  
  
"Да," грустно сказал Тони. "Хотя, я полагаю, что надо двигаться вперёд. Семье, конечно, тяжело, но, слава Богу, он хотя бы не страдал - по крайней мере, так сказал доктор. Ты серьезно не знал, что я - племянник Саймона и Ирен? Ты же был на похоронах и всё такое.”   
  
“Теперь я тебя вспомнил. Прости, ты, наверное, думаешь, что я очень грубый,” сказал Эзра. “И ты должен был сказать, что ты ешь кошерную пищу. Я бы купил чего-нибудь кошерного. Извини.”  
  
“Не-а. Я выгляжу по-другому, когда не покрыт пылью и краской, вот и все. И не расстраивайся, я не настолько религиозен. У меня просто сложилось такое впечатление о тебе.” 

"Несомненно от Ирен."  
  
" _Такой_  милый мужчина," Тони состроил гримасу, улыбаясь.


	4. Chapter 4

Тони позвонил точно в восемь вечера. Эзра пожалел о том, что рассказал ему, что смотрит Channel 4 News*.

* * *

 *ежедневная новостная программа, выходит ежедневно в семь часов вечера. (прим. пер.)

* * *

“Мне действительно жаль,” сказал Тони. “Я не хотел тебя обидеть; я только хотел сказать, что--”

“Я принимаю ваши извинения,” холодно прервал Эзра.

Наступила неудобная тишина.

“Я тут подумал-- может, тебе нужна какая-то помощь, ну, может, мне перекрасить твою квартиру? Без обид, но мы могли бы использовать остатки краски,” голос Тони был неубедительно радостным.

“Я не могу себе это позволить,” сказал Эзра. “Я с трудом нашел деньги на ремонт магазина.”

“Я же не сказал “найми меня”, хорошо? Я спросил, не нужна ли тебе помощь. С этого момента и до тех пор, пока все не будет сделано как надо.”

"Ты меня _жалеешь_?”, раздражённо спросил Эзра. “Мальчик мой, будь уверен, что я в полнейшем порядке. Как-нибудь переживу твою бестактность.”

“Я просто пытаюсь быть дружелюбным, только и всего. Это просто дружеское предложение”, Тони сказал одновременно пристыженно и раздраженно.

“Почему?”

“Почему бы нет?” парировал Тони с нескрываемым раздражением. “Потому что мне _действительно_ жаль, что я расстроил тебя. Потому что ты способен посмеяться над собой касательно музыки. Потому что ты совершенно неправ насчет бедной и непонятой Шерри Палмер. Потому что мне нравится иметь друзей.”

* * *

Эзра помассировал виски. Кажется, у него начинала болеть голова. Возможно, это всё из-за того, что он не открыл окна вовремя и на него так подействовал специфический запах краски. Он надеялся, что у него где-то ещё остался парацетамол, а не только аспирин, потому что от аспирина у него обычно болел желудок. Он знал, что Тони не хочет быть назойливым. Он не заслуживает, чтобы Эзра на него огрызался.

“Да, давно пора,” сказал он. “Спасибо. Я ценю заботу.”

“Здорово!” воскликнул Тони с облегчением в голосе. “Обговорим детали завтра, окей? Я заеду в 9?”

“Да. Тогда до завтра.”

“Чао, Эзра.”

“Пока.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> по учебным причинам, авторы не будут продолжать перевод до наступления новогодних каникул

**Author's Note:**

> фик был заморожен в 2012 по личным обстоятельствам, надеемся подобрать его к рождеству :)


End file.
